


Attention

by Ninkasa



Category: Fire and Hemlock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was not fond of having her feet touched."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

She often stretched her legs out across the couch, purposefully pushing her toes underneath whatever book he was looking at to get his attention.

Tom would peer at her over the book, and then rearrange his arms to rest against her legs. Often times he would run his fingers across the tops or bottom of her toes to get her to yell. Polly could handle being tickled. She was not fond of having her feet touched. She was not really ticklish anywhere else. Something Seb had often tried to prove wrong. She would simply shrug him off until he stopped trying. Tom had never actually tried. Until one night they had sat watching something on television, and he had -- rather absently, Polly thought -- ran his fingers across the arch of her foot. She had accidentally kicked him. It had turned into something of a chase around the room, although, careful not to slam into any instrument, bookshelf or wall that suddenly popped up in the way. Polly had giggled and shrieked the entire time.

The shrieking had lead to Carla coming up to be sure no one was killing anyone else. Standing looking bewildered as Polly tried to catch her breath and Tom tried to explain why watching television had lead to screaming. After a long moment, she had simply shook her head and walked away, saying over her shoulder, "If someone calls the police, call me before you try to explain. I want to watch."

Any number of responses could have been made, but Polly could not breathe and Tom looked bewildered.

Ever since then, it turned into a game. An attempt to make her scream, usually started by her trying to gain his attention. Nudging or prodding against his side, propping her feet on his book if that did not work.

Tom declared she reminded him of a cat they'd had as a child, anytime he'd tried to read a book, the cat would flop down onto said book.

Polly took it as a compliment.

She liked cats.


End file.
